


All the places we’ll go together

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, I love the Pon Farr trope, M/M, Mind-Melds, Pon Farr, So yeah, Star Trek: TOS, gayyyyy, k/s - Freeform, porn with a slice of plot, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: Six months after Amok Time, Spock’s Pon Farr is back and stronger than ever.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267





	All the places we’ll go together

**Author's Note:**

> (Title of fic is from the song “Blue Moon Motel” by Nicole Dollenganger) 
> 
> Hello! This was literally just an excuse to write a Pon Farr fic because it’s one of my fav tropes... Anyways, onto the porn!
> 
> «Comments and Kudos give me life, so if you enjoyed, please let me know!»

Spock’s hands twitched as he slid data chips into the computer for analysis. He was about halfway through Alpha Shift, and uncharacteristically, wanted to be anywhere but the bridge at the moment.

He was tired and incredibly antsy at the same time, and all he wanted was to get his Captain alone and claim him-

Spock shuddered for a second, attempting to exert his Vulcan control upon his wayward desires. Kirk and him had been in a relationship for about 4 months now. It proved to be a satisfying arrangement for both men, and Spock treasured his time with Jim. Every night spent together, every longing glance Kirk sent his way on the bridge or in the recreation room, stoked his growing affections for the human. He cared for his T’hy’la more than he’d ever admit to anyone but his beloved.

Shutting his thoughts about Kirk down, Spock continued work as if he’d been at it the whole time.

When Alpha shift was relieved, Spock headed down to his quarters. He and Kirk had been planning on moving into the Captain’s quarters, but Spock desperately needed to do some deep meditation. He had never lost control of his human side like that before.

Except...

The horrid condition that plagued his species, during his Time six months ago.

However, there was no one on Vulcan waiting for him now.

Wordlessly, he ended his meditation and made his way to sickbay.

-

Dr. McCoy was busy on his medical log when Spock entered. At the sound of the First Officer’s footsteps, he looked up and quickly turned off his computer.

“What do you need, Spock?”

“I fear... the Pon Farr... it has returned to me.”

Before he even had time to protest, McCoy was hustling him onto a bed, already monitoring his vitals.

From the grim look on his face, Spock already knew that his assumption was correct.

“Good lord.. what are we going to do? And before you say anything, I’m not letting you die-“

“Letting who die?” And with that, Captain James T Kirk entered sickbay with the usual flourish. McCoy frowned.

“Hello Captain.” Spock said from the bed.

“Good day Mr. Spock.” Kirk replied formally. The two had opted to keep their relationship a secret. Spock saw very little logic in letting others be aware of their intimacy unless medical problems arose. Kirk agreed with his partner on that matter, and so their relationship was unknown to everyone but the pair.

“Jim.” McCoy’s voice rang throughout the room. “Can I speak to you a moment?” Kirk nodded, and the two stepped into the other room.

When they were alone, Bones finally spoke: “Spock is in Pon Farr again, and this time it looks to be more severe. His hormone levels are rising fast, and I’m detecting an increasing mismatch between his normal stats and his current ones.” He explained. Kirk’s eyes

widened.

“How long do we have?”

“3 days at most.” Bones responded grimly.

“And even if we diverted to Vulcan, there’s no one there for him. I can’t let a patient die, but I don’t see a way out of this one!”

Jim faintly remembered that Spock and him had a conversation about this once. They were lying in bed together, completely naked and sweaty after a heated bout of lovemaking.

“Spock..” Kirk panted out, still catching his breath. “When your... your Time comes again... let me help.”

The half-Vulcan looked at Jim intensely. “I do not wish to take advantage of you, Jim. Pon Farr is a time of violence and possession. You would need to.. submit to me fully.”

Kirk smirked, lust already sparking in his gaze again. “Mmm, sounds kind of hot. My Vulcan, making me his again and again... I think I’d like that very much, Mr. Spock.” He said smoothly, fantasies already playing through his mind. He could imagine being covered in hickies from head to toe, Spock fiercely claiming what was his, holding him down as he fucked and fucked and fucked, before coming inside with a deep groan. Doing that for 3 days sounded like a paradise!

“Jim, I’m afraid I may injure you.” Spock admitted.

“What, you think I can’t handle a rough fucking? Luckily, I like a little pain with my pleasure...” Finding he was aroused again, Kirk pulled Spock back on top of him, and the conversation ceased.

This memory resurfaced, and suddenly, Kirk knew what he had to do.

“Bones, I need to... borrow a few, uh, supplies from you.” Kirk said, rubbing the back of his neck. This was the first time he’d ever been made to feel embarrassed about a relationship. He didn’t want to breach Spock’s privacy, but he figured that now would be the best time.

“Like what?”

“I’m not letting Spock die.”

“What do you mean- wait a minute.” McCoy hesitated, slow disbelief spreading across his face. “So that’s why the ship’s supply of personal lubricant was missing a tube! Damnit Jim, you could’ve told me sooner and we could’ve avoided this whole debacle!”

Kirk smiled apologetically. “Spock and I kind of wanted to keep this between ourselves, but I obviously need supplies for handling this, sooooo...” He trailed off, hoping the doctor would take the hint.

McCoy grumbled, but headed to one of the cabinets. Pulling out a large tube of lube and some healing salve, he slapped it into Kirk’s palm.

“Damnit, I did not need that image in my head. You better buy me some nice brandy the next time we go on shore leave!” He yelled, but Jim was already leading Spock out the door.

When they reached Spock’s quarters, he curled up on the bed like a cat. Jim carefully pulled his boots off and began stripping him down. Once he was left in nothing but his briefs, Jim began doing the same. He slid into bed next to his first officer, pulling the covers over the both of them. There was only one pillow, but Kirk surrendered that to his boyfriend, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

Just as he was letting his eyelids fall shut, Spock shifted over to look at him.

“T’hy’la.”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I believe we have about 2.57 days before the worst symptoms begin. In that time, we should prepare accordingly.” Nodding in agreement, Kirk nuzzled closer to his love.

“Jim..”

Kirk’s eyes opened again expectantly.

“I believe that I am falling in love with you.”

“I think I am too.”

And with that, they slept.

-

Kirk woke to an empty bed. Frowning sleepily, he attempted to close his eyes again, but sleep would not take him back. He sat up finally and accepted his defeat.

Looking around, he spotting Spock in deep meditation. Deciding not to disturb him, he slipped out of bed, took a quick shower (water was just so much better than sonics in his opinion), and quietly made his way out of the room and towards the bridge.

He was about halfway when a certain CMO stepped in his way.

“Sorry Jim, but you and Spock are off-duty for the next week, doctor’s orders. You need to get yourself ready for this, and from what I’ve heard and seen, it’s no walk in the park.”

McCoy began walking towards sickbay, motioning for Kirk to follow him. Reluctantly, he trailed behind him.

“...So, you’ll need to drink this 3 times a day. You won’t be able to eat for obvious reasons, so this will supplement for that. Make sure you check in with me every 10 hours. If I don’t get a check in, I’m overriding that lock. Also, I’m assuming you have all of the, er, necessary supplies for this?” When Kirk nodded, Bones continued.

After about 45 minutes of extensive instructions, Jim was finally cleared and ready for Spock’s Pon Farr.

He decided to head for the rec room for some food. Bones had specifically told him to load up on carbs, as this was going to be... strenuous at the very least.

He was pleasantly suprised to see that Spock was in the room. He was playing his Vulcan lyre in the corner, but seemed normal enough for people to not be suspicious.

Jim quickly got his plate and slid into the chair next to his partner. Spock looked up, a low purring noise emitting from him. To others, it wouldn’t even be noticeable, but for people who knew how to listen for it (namely Jim), it was a way of expressing affection. It seemed that the onset of Pon Farr was also causing Spock to lose control of his “no PDA” policy. Respecting that, Jim offered him a smile in return, brushing their legs together under the table. Spock seemed pleased and returned to playing his instrument.

The next day and a half was a flurry of working from their quarters and getting themselves ready as much as they could.

Jim could tell when it began to get worse. Spock became very reclusive from anyone outside of Jim. In addition to this, he became very possessive of him, growling at the poor yeoman who brought him some things to sign.

-

It was 19:46 when Spock went into Plak Tow.

Hurriedly, Kirk commed Bones and let him know the situation. He ran to the bathroom and spent the next 10 minutes cleaning and preparing himself for what was to come.

When he exited the bathroom, he was pounced on by a very aroused Vulcan.

“T’hy’la...”

“Yes?”

“Du nam-tor t'nash-veh heh t'nash-veh goh.”

Jim didn’t have a clue as to what that meant, but by the way Spock was kissing his neck, he assumed it was good.

Spock pressed Kirk to the bed, using his strength to assert dominance. With a wince, Kirk noticed the tightness in Spock’s pants that seemed almost painful.

“Oh baby, you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? I’m going to help you through this, ‘Kay?” Kirk didn’t have to wait for an answer, Spock’s dry humping his leg was all the encouragement he needed. He hurriedly undressed both of them, leaving only his briefs. He had a feeling that Spock would want to rip those off of him himself.

Spock shuddered at Kirk, who was currently splayed out under him, an open invitation.

As Spock spread the human’s legs, Jim found the lube beside him. Squirting a generous amount onto his palm, he took Spock’s erection in hand and massaged it in. The Vulcan growled and positioned his cock near Kirk’s entrance before thrusting in without ceremony.

Jim was well prepared, but the sudden entrance stung a little. Working through it, he focused on the sensation of Spock churning his hips, instinct driving him to push harder and faster, more and more, until he gained his release.

Within a minute, Spock had finished twice. Kirk was half hard now, and really wished that Spock would provide him with some stimulation of his penis. Unfortunately, Spock seemed less concerned about that and more focused on marking his territory. Jim’s neck was now covered in purple, pink, and red marks, evidence of Spock all over his collarbone and jaw. It was then that he truly realized how far gone Spock was. Normally, he would rarely ever leave traces of himself on Kirk, but now...

Spock was claiming him, and Kirk fucking loved it.

Spock’s skin was so hot, it almost hurt to touch. However, the cool sheets on their bed and the lowered temperature of the room were adequate for Kirk to withstand at least 2 more days of the Pon Farr.

Kirk lost count of how many times Spock came in the span of an hour. His own cock, now an angry pink, was fully erect, but teased with lack of direct stimulation. Sure, this constant prostate massage was amazing and wonderful and just a pit of pleasure, but Jim needed some friction on his member to get him off.

Suddenly, in one of the apparent lulls in Spock’s vigorous fucking, the Vulcan’s hand traveled from collarbone to chest, all the way down to Kirk’s happy trail, and finally, to the prize.

Jim groaned with satisfaction as Spock finally began giving him what he needed. Kirk knew he wasn’t going to last long, and 2 minutes later saw him spilling his release.

He let his head roll to the side and closed his eyes as the thrusting started up again. There was a part of Jim that secretly loved it when Spock was rough like this, and he made a silent note to tell after the Pon Farr was over.

2 hours later, and Spock pulled out for the first time. Kirk breathed a sigh of both relief and disappointment. This meant that the most frantic part was over, but there would still be plenty of vigorous sex to come in the next few days. James T. Kirk had never backed down from a challenge, and this one would prove to be the most enjoyable one yet.

In the nights that followed, Spock would wake him up with his erection poking into Jim’s backside, silently pleading to continue. And Kirk let him, because 1. he was a sucker for Spock, and 2. It felt good. Like really, really good. He had orgasmed in ways he’d never thought possible. An orgasm from prostate stimulation alone? Yup, Kirk had one 4 times. This was definitely one of the best breaks from work he’d ever had. And it was all thanks to a certain Vulcan and his weird biological quirks.

On the morning of the third day, Kirk woke on his own for the first time. He noticed with a sleepy smile that Spock was curled around him protectively.

Noticing that Spock was beginning to become aroused again, he snuggled closer to his love. This was becoming less and less frequent. For the first 24 hours, it was frantic, with less than 30 minutes between each wave. It began slowly tapering off, and it seemed like it was finally coming to a close.

Spock stirred, purple-blue eyelids fluttering open. Kirk smiled, admiring his lover. He was more beautiful than any woman he’d ever laid in bed with. Or anyone, for that matter.

But now that he had Spock, Kirk found he didn’t want anyone else. He only wanted him.

“Good morning, Spock.”

“Morning, Jim.”

“You still need me, right?”

“The fever is passing. Within a few hours, it will burn out completely on its own. You do not need to help me any more than you have-“

Jim kissed him suddenly, throwing a leg over Spock’s bare waist. Neither of them bothered to wear clothes at this time, as they’d just be torn off over and over again.

“Mr Spock, have you considered that I actually desire helping you?” Kirk asked with no small amount of lust in his voice.

“T’hy’la... now is the time, if you wish...”

On the second day, during a lull in the fever, Spock had explained the mental bond. Kirk wanted it now more than anything. He’d longed for Spock for years, and to finally commit and grow old with him, to live out his life alongside his best friend and lover... there was nothing else he desired more.

“I want it.”

Spock trembled. Kirk glanced at him with worried eyes, only to see that he was trembling with emotion.

“I have... wanted you.. for so long, I do not wish to take you away from everyone else, I am... inferior to the looks of your previous consorts... I do not deserve you!” He burst out.

Jim quickly pulled him close to chest, as he could practically feel Spock’s insecurity.

“Sweetheart, do you really think I’d date you if I didn’t like how you looked? Obviously, looks aren’t everything, but you’re so handsome and all I want is to spend eternity with you.” He finished, slowly pulling Spock’s hand up to his psi points.

Spock initiated the meld, and he was immediately floored by Jim’s overwhelming emotions.

LoveLoveLoveHappyWarmContentArousedWantSpockSpockLoveAffection-

Spock gently pulled his hand away, smiling.

“Jim.. let us begin right away.”

The half-Vulcan pressed their bodies close while kissing his Captain. Things escalated, and Spock ended up between Kirk’s legs again, the two of them lazily grinding themselves against each other.

The remaining desire from the Pon Farr caused a gentle surge of possessiveness to course through Spock. Growling, the Vulcan pressed his face into Kirk’s neck, leaving another hickey. Kirk laughed, as there was literally no unmarked patch of skin on his neck and collarbone. Nevertheless, Spock finished his crusade and began kissing downwards.

When he finally reached Jim’s half-masted dick, he kitten licked and kissed the tip until Jim was squirming and fully erect. Satisfied, Spock sat back up and lifted Kirk’s legs up.

Kneeling, he wrapped his Captain’s calves around his waist. Jim got the hint and straddled Spock so that they were in somewhat of a sitting position on the bed.

Spock still seemed shy, to Kirk’s dismay. Moving his lover’s face so that they were looking directly into each other’s eyes, he kissed him slowly and passionately. He knew Spock felt his incredible love for him, but he knew he still felt as if he was using Jim.

Trying his hardest to tell Spock otherwise, Jim found the tube of lubricant and tossed it to Spock. The Vulcan caught it and immediately slicked his slender fingers.

Jim shifted back to give Spock access, and the Vulcan gave a low growl of appreciation and lust. However, he gained back control and gently probed Jim’s hole with a finger. Kirk winced very slightly, and Spock flinched guiltily.

“Jim, are you injured?”

“Just a little sore, I’ll be alright. Please continue.”

Without further convincing, Spock’s finger found its way inside carefully. He made sure to rub all the right spots until Kirk was panting and begging for second finger. Soon, another finger joined the first, stretching Jim out in the most intimate way possible.

Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulder and kissed him. He never knew how much he needed his first officer until this moment. He loved him, sure, but now he was certain that the universe had smiled upon him when Starfleet assigned Spock to the Enterprise. And for that, Kirk would always be grateful.

He wriggled playfully on Spock’s fingers, now four inside of him, to show that he was ready. Spock obviously understood and handed Kirk the lube, silently asking him. Jim tenderly reached down to the Vulcan’s member and spread a generous amount onto him. Getting ready, he sat up.

“Jim.”

Spock’s voice startled Kirk. He quickly regained his composure and looked at his partner.

“Yes?”

“Thank you, T’hy’la. I love you.”

“God, I love you too Spock.” Jim groaned, finally sliding Spock’s dick home.

He allowed himself a small smile as his usually composed Vulcan lover went into a fit of Vulcan curses under his breath.

Jim smirked. “Feels good?”

A low groan was his response.

“Hold on, I want to do this missionary style. You okay with that?”

Spock nodded and quickly manhandled them into said position. He gathered Kirk in his arms as his hips started moving again.

While all sex with Spock was guaranteed to be good, this felt more.. intimate than their past 3 days. Jim supposed it was because they were about to form their bond, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“T-T’hy’la...” Spock choked out, and Kirk looked up to see his mate-to-be in the throes of passion. His eyes were closed, and his normally pale skin was flushed an absolutely sinful shade of emerald green.

“Yes, Spock?” Kirk replied, putting on the best seductive smirk he could while being fucked into the bed.

“In order to-ah! In order to form the bond, w-we... mmm.. ashayam... must connect our minds as we climax..” Spock explained, trying hard to not succumb to the fantastical feelings of sex.

Kirk said nothing, only reached down and grabbed his partner’s hand, which was resting on his chest, and guided it up to his face.

As ready as he was to come, Spock often took a little more stimulation.

So with that knowledge in his mind, Kirk wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist, and brought his other hand to his mouth. When Spock’s fingers were in place on his psi points, Kirk reached a hand down to stroke himself. Once he was close, he took Spock’s fingers into his mouth and sucked.

“Jim, I am going to climax-“

Kirk gave the Vulcan’s fingers one last lick before replacing them with Spock’s mouth.

And so when the pair tumbled into an orgasmic free fall, they did not hit he ground. A bond, stronger than any distance or thing that could come between them, had formed and welcomed into both minds.

It was minutes until the two of them could speak again.

Finally, Kirk regained his breath enough to say, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Spock looked over at him. “I am gratified.”

“So,” Kirk began, feeling more sated than he ever had, “Is it over?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. The fever is gone. Thank you, T’hy’la.”

Jim allowed for a Cheshire-Cat grin to spread across his face. “Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure.”

When Kirk and Spock returned to the bridge a day later, they got knowing looks from everyone.

“It appears, Spock, that the crew is aware of what we were doing.”

“Indeed.” With that, the Vulcan gave a curt nod and headed to the science station.

Kirk sighed at his bondmate lovingly, watching him work for a bit. Spock was diligent in everything he did, every report he filed, even in signing paperwork. That was something Kirk truly admired about his lover: his intense motivation and loyalty.

Eventually, he moved towards his own post, knowing that he couldn’t spend his whole shift gazing at his first officer.

As he moved to sit down, pain shot from his lower back all the way up his spine. How was he going to explain the fact that he couldn’t sit down?

He would survive, he supposed. The pain was annoying, but he would live.

And so would Spock.

Life was something Kirk used to take for granted, but as he got older and saw the horrors of reality, he knew he needed to count his blessings each day. He had Spock. He had his starship. He had his crew. He had supportive friends and family. That was all he ever wanted in life, and it was finally his.

Later that night, as they ate dinner in their cabin, Kirk raised his glass.

“To us, and all of the places we’ll go together.”

Spock smiled. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Vulcan used: “You are mine and mine only.”


End file.
